


Home and Other Incomprehensible Desires

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Meet the Family, Post-Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: Illyria and Eve have developed a strange relationship since losing everyone else. So when Illyria gets a strange yearning to gohomeit only makes sense to ask Eve to go with her.





	Home and Other Incomprehensible Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: meet the parents.

Illyria had never planned on being friends with Eve. She'd never planned on being friends with anyone. But, since that night in the alley when all the others had perished, Eve was all she had. And the truth was that Illyria — once master of armies of demons — wasn’t a solitary creature. Apparently neither was Eve.

They'd wandered for a while, neither drawn to any one place. Over time their relationship had changed, becoming at first physical and then, even more unsettlingly, _emotional_. So Illyria eventually decided to share the incomprehensible desire she’d been harboring for some weeks.

"Home.”

“I’m sorry?”

"I wish to visit the home of this shell's parents. And I would like you to accompany me."

"You want to take me home to meet your parents?"

Illyria nodded, brow furrowed.

"I suppose that is an accurate representation of my intent. Will you come?"

"Sure. Not like I've got anywhere better to be."

Illyria smiled and as she did she felt herself shifting.

"Great! I'm sure you'll love them. They really are some of the nicest folks you're ever likely to meet!"

Eve gave her a look of teasing anger.

"You remember what I told you about doing that, don't you?"

"Sorry! It’s kinda hard to control sometimes."

Illyria shifted back to her true form, human guise slipping reluctantly away.

"But you know,” Eve said. “If I do this, I'm going to want you to do something for me too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Think you're up for visiting _my_ parents?"


End file.
